


Edgar and Grant

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios, spin off au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Takes place in AJDS AU. The toons bring Edgar from the Butcher Gang to life. Unlike the Edgar for the cartoons, this Edgar is a sweetheart who seems to bond with the mysterious accountant Grant. Grant wants nothing to do with the spider toon, but will this toon give him a change of heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well a fanfic to get away from the angst war. I’m still competing in it, I just thought of working on something wholesome! So my friend chibicharmie came up with this spin-off head canon where Edgar from the Butcher Gang came to life and bonded with Grant! This is something wholesome and sweet! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bendy opened the door checking if the coast is clear. "Okay. I think were good." He said closing the door. Alice and Boris turned around as they laid the items around in a circle.

Since Joey never planned on bringing the Butcher Gang to life due to their history in the cartoons. Bendy had a plan of bringing one of them to their world as a way of showing Joey they can adapt to the real world. Bendy had to do this quick before Joey comes in.

"Bendy are you sure we should be doing this?" Alice asked. She and Boris were putting the items on the summoning circle.

Bendy nodded. "It will be fine. I promise." Alice rolled her eyes. "Alright." She replied. Bendy silently cheered. Bendy went through the pages of the book looking for the page on how to start rituals. Page after page he finally found the page Joey used to summon them. "Found it!"

"Okay let's stay back." Alice mentioned as she and Boris stepped back.

Bendy chanted the spell from the book as the stuff started to light up. Once it did, Bendy took a sewing needle and pricked his finger allowing ink to go through. Bendy chanted a few more words, as the light got brighter blinding everyone in the room.

"I do hope this works!" Boris yelled.

"I do hope Bendy know what he's doing!" Alice yelled.

The light then ended with a flash throwing the toons off their feet. The toons rubbed their eyes and saw a spider toon come from the circle. Bendy recognized the silhouette, it was Edgar. Bendy did it he finally brought someone from the Butcher Gang to life. The spider started to walk closer to the toons, Bendy was smiling, but Boris and Alice huddled each other in fear wondering what Edgar was going to do with them.

Once Edgar was close he just smiled at the toons. The toons were confused seeing Edgar smiling at them, and not saying a word. The toons looked each other motioning the other on who would talk to Edgar first. "Who's going to speak to him first?" Alice whispered. "Boris?"

Boris shook his head and looked at his sister. "Alice?"

Alice's eyes widen. "What! No!" She whispered. Alice and Boris looked at Bendy. Before any of them could respond Bendy groaned.

"I'll talk to him." Bendy walked up to Edgar and cleared his throat. "Hello Edgar."

Edgar squeaked holding his hand out. The toons were in surprise that Edgar didn't talk, he just squeaked like a squeaky toy. "Aww." Alice awed hearing Edgar's voice. Alice walked up to Edgar and shook his head. "Nice to meet you Edgar!"

Boris rubbed his head and looked at Bendy. "Bendy did you do something to Edgar?" He asked. Bendy shook his head. He went over to Joey's book and read through the spell if he did anything wrong.

"I don't know what I did wrong! I followed the spell like how Joey did it." Bendy mentioned. He looked through the book, leaving the spider toon unattended. Edgar looked around and smiled seeing the door open and walking out. Bendy flipped through the pages and found nothing about why Edgar went wrong. "Well I found nothing! But on the bright side we got a new friend to play with us!" Bendy's eyes widen seeing that Edgar is gone. "Um where's Edgar?" Bendy asked.

"Bendy!" Sammy yelled.

"Boris!" Thomas yelled.

"Alice!" Lacie yelled.

"You three come here now!" They yelled at the same time.

"I think they found him." Alice mentioned.

The other workers stood in shock seeing the newest edition toon at the studio. Sammy, Thomas and Lacie just glared seeing another toon walking around the studio. "Guys meet Edgar!" Bendy introduced hugging the toon spider. The spider squeaked saying hi.

"Aww." Susie awed seeing the cute spider.

"Y-You. B-Brought to life a Bu-bu-Butcher Gang. Oh." Wally groaned passing out.

Norman turned around and saw Joey smiling like an idiot. "Guys look at Mister Drew." Sammy, Susie and Lacie turned around and faced Joey who is smiling proudly that his ink children are studying summoning and rituals like him.

"Why are you happy about this?" Sammy asked.

"Why? Can't I be happy for my kids!" Joey replied.

The toons smiled seeing Joey wasn't upset. Bendy grabbed the book and handed it over to Joey. "You see I feel like I did something wrong with the spell, but I don't know what it was?" He explained.

Joey kneeled down to the toons height and took the book from Bendy. He looked at the cover and nodded. "I could look through it for you and see what you missed." Bendy smiled hearing his father will help out his problem.

"Mister Drew? Question. Um why can't you scold you kids for summoning another toon! In this studio!" Lacie yelled.

Joey chuckled patting Lacie on the head. "Lacie. Lacie. I don't think this is bad, after all," he nervously smiled. "It's not like the worst thing I've done."

Everyone's eyes widen hearing Joey has done something worse then bring the toons to life. "What was the worst thing you ever done?" Everyone asked. Joey chuckled nervous and went to his office dragging the toons along with him.

Thomas groaned in stress. "Well I guess we got another run to worry about." Pointing at Edgar who is being petted by Susie.

"Oh come on guys, he's adorable." Susie pointed out.

Sammy grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "Susie, you don't know where it is been!" Susie growled and glared making Sammy step back. "But you can pet him if you want." He nervously squeaked.

Edgar smiled seeing the workers argue, his eyes then caught a man walking to his office. Edgar squeaked, smiled widely and his eyes sparkled. Edgar followed the man to his office.

Wally's eye caught Edgar leaving the room and disappearing to a corner. "Um guys Edgar is gone." Wally pointed out. Everyone looked at the janitor and around the studio to where the spider had gone.

"Where can he be?" Susie asked.

"AHHH!" The studio workers recognized that scream and groaned. "I know where he is." Wally said. "Grant's office." Everyone said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew ran into Grant’s office and saw Edgar nuzzling on his leg. Grant shivered at the sight of the spider toon. Wally held his laughter seeing the accountant scared at a spider toon. “What. Is. This. Doing. On. MY LEG!” Grant yelled.

“Um well.” Wally snickered. “Bendy and the others.” Wally couldn’t hold his snickering and started to laugh. Grant face palmed and looked at the other workers.

“You see Bendy and the others did some rituals and well brought Edgar to life.” Susie explained. She gave a nervous chuckle, but she saw Grant not being happy at all. 

Grant groaned and pulled the spider off his leg and the two looked at each other. Edgar squeaked and hugged Grant tightly snuggling on his chest. This made the accountant face palm. 

“Aww he likes you.” Wally said.

“Your like his mother.” Shawn added. 

Grant was blushing in embarrassment. “There’s no way I’ll be seeing a toon as my child!” Grant looked at Edgar’s eyes that sparkled with cuteness. Edgar squeaked, “I love you.” Even though he didn’t speak words it was cute it put the whole studio in awe.

“Shut up.” Grant mumbled. The studio members chuckled, but one glare from Grant made them stop. Grant grabbed Edgar and handed it to Lacie, who thought it was gross and weird to be handling a spider. “Here you and Thomas handle him!” Grant pushed everyone out and slammed the door.

“But what are we supposed to do with a spider!?” Lacie yelled. 

“Just keep it out of my sight!” Grant yelled through the other side of the door. Thomas and Lacie looked at each other and at Edgar who started to feel down. 

Wally came over to put his arms around his two workers. “Come on guys, it won’t be that bad.” Though with his words became big consequences. 

Edgar squeaked and cried as the working crew covered their ears. “Won’t be bad, Wally. Won’t be fucking bad!” Thomas yelled. Lacie kneeled down to Edgar’s level to pet his head, but it didn’t stop the spider from crying. Edgar’s crying was so loud it could be heard from the vents. 

“Damn little guy has such a loud cry.” Sammy added.

“What?!” Susie yelled, as her ears are covered.

“I sad, LITTLE GUY HAS A LOUD CRY!” Sammy yelled back.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO YELL!” Susie yelled back as well.

Grant was the only one not affected with the crying and screaming the spider toon was letting out.

The workers were done with Edgar’s screaming. “That’s it!” Lacie growled. Lacie took the crying spider and marched over to Grant’s office. She quickly opened the door glaring at the accountant. “Grant! He can’t shut up! He’s in your care now.” Lacie explained as she left Edgar at Grant’s door and slamming it. This seemed to shut Edgar up as the spider toon went back to being happy and squeaking back to Grant. 

Grant groaned in disgust slamming his head on his desk. Edgar climbed onto Grant’s back and patted his head.

Night fell at the studio and everyone was heading home. Grant just got done packing up and took one last look to see Edgar asleep. Grant nodded, as this was more like it. He shut off the light and closed the door to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Grant closed the door sighing in relief that he was finally home and could relax. Dealing with Edgar all day, was a pain in the butt for him. Putting his bag down, he saw a note on the table that read: 

Grant,

We’ll be gone for a week! See you when we get back next week!

\- Charlene and William 

Grant sighed; he walked over to the refrigerator to see if there was anything for him to eat. The accountant then heard some shuffling from his bag. Grant walked up to his bag and opened it. Edgar squeaked and jumped on Grant’s face. 

Grant screamed so loud his neighbors heard him, but never bothered to check on him and went back to their lives. Grant shivered as Edgar snuggled up to him. “H-How did you? How did you?” He stuttered. Edgar squeaked and hugged Grant. The accountant sighed and he went over to the phone to call Joey.

Joey was washing the dishes after enjoying dinner. He heard the phone ring, but his hands were wet and soapy. “Bendy! Could you get the phone!” Joey yelled.

Bendy walked over to the phone and picked it up. “This is Joey Drew Studios! Bendy speaking!” 

“Bendy! Where’s Joey! I need to speak to him now!” Grant yelled.

“He’s washing dishes! We just ate dinner, boy Joey makes a great meatloaf.” Bendy started to get away from the question.

“BENDY!”

Bendy flinched almost dropping the phone. “Alright! All right hang on. JOEY!” Bendy yelled, “IT’S GRANT HE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!”

Joey dried his hands and walked over to the phone and took it from Bendy. “Hello Grant?” Joey asked.

“Joey!” Grant yelled. “Edgar followed me home to my apartment! I need you to come over here right now and pick him up!” 

“Grant, is anyone home?” Joey asked. 

“No!” 

Joey smiled. “Then you take care of him till they get home.” Calmly he hung up. 

Grant sat there, mouth wide open hearing his boss being okay with Edgar living with him. Grant hung up the phone and looked at the little spider toon. “Guess you’re here with me.” 

Edgar squeaked and went on Grant’s lap. The accountant was stuck with him for the time being. He never wanted kids, and if he did he wasn’t sure how to take care of them. 

Edgar then looked down at his stomach and felt his tummy rumble. “Guessing your hungry.” Grant pointed out. He got up from the floor and went to the fridge to look what he could make for himself and the toon. He grabbed some peanut butter, jelly and some bread to make a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “Here you go Edgar.” Grant put a plate with the sandwich in front of the spider. 

Edgar smiled licking his lips seeing the sandwich. He took it and ate it all in one bite. Edgar squeaked enjoying the sandwich that he tugged on Grant’s leg asking for another one. “You want another one?” Grant asked. Edgar squeaked nodding his head. Grant sighed and split half of his sandwich with Edgar. Edgar squeaked in joy and ate the half in one gulp. 

Grant chuckled a bit seeing that was cute. After their meal Grant got ready for bed. Before getting in bed, he saw Edgar asleep on the bed. “Edgar could you move please?” Grant asked.

Edgar scooted a little bit to give Grant some room. Grant sighed because that’s not what he meant. Though he had enough room for him to get some sleep. Edgar then moved snuggling up to Grant, but Grant froze.

He didn’t push Edgar off, he felt comfortable with hug was it because his roommates weren’t here and he was lonely? Or was the toon warming up to him? He was too tired to think of anything he then fell asleep not noticing his arm went around Edgar.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed since Edgar was created and lived with Grant. The accountant was starting to enjoy the company from the spider. Grant even tried, and failed a few times to cook for the toon, who surprisingly enjoyed it. 

It was another workday for Grant as he made it to the studio with Edgar inside his bag. When he opened it, Edgar crawled out of the bag stretching, but feeling tired. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Grant asked. 

Edgar opened his mouth and pointing at it. Grant was confused; he remembered toons needed to drink special ink in order to live! He never gave Edgar the ink. “Edgar! Stay here! I’ll be right back!” Grant rushed from his office and ran to Joey’s apartment. 

Joey opened the door, giving a warm smile. “Hello Grant.” 

“Mister Drew. Where do you put the special ink your kids drink?” Grant asked. Joey smiled and went over to a cabinet filled with the special ink, and grabbed a few bottles and handed them to Grant. “Thank you!” Grant then ran back to his off to Edgar.

Once Edgar was given the bottle of ink, he drank it like a bottle. Grant sighed, catching his breath from running to one side of the studio to the other. “Feel better?” Grant asked. Edgar nodded continuing to drink the ink. Grant sighed in relief and went to continue his work. 

Lunch break rolled around, and Grant decided to spend his lunch break talking to his boss. “Oh welcome back, Grant did Edgar finish all the ink?” Joey asked.

“Just only three bottles. We got enough for the weekend.” Grant mentioned. “But that’s not why I’m here.” Grant sat down facing Joey. “I need help on raising a toon.” It went silent for a moment, but Grant saw Joey smiling widely and tearing up. “You okay?”

Joey nodded. “I’m just touched, that one of my workers came to me for parental advice.” His voice cracked when he said advice. Grant sighed wondering what he got himself into. “Okay. Toons are like kids, but are a bit more wild then average kids.” Joey explained. 

“How wild?” Grant asked.

“Well…” Joey trailed off. Joey then remembered a week ago with the toons trying to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches only to splatter peanut butter and jelly everywhere in the apartment. The other time the toons made a mess was filling ink into water balloons and throwing it around the studio. Joey only left to pick up lunch, and this is what happened. 

“So your telling me you leave your kids alone and they do this! Joey, you’re the creator of the toons, you should know about how your kids would act.” Grant said.

Joey nodded slowly. “But! Hey! We turned out fine.” Bendy butted in, hearing the conversation. Joey chuckled agreeing with the imp. “But don’t worry Grant toons are easy to take care of.”

“How easy?”

“Well…” Joey trailed off again. “All you need to do is keep a good eye on them, and make sure their drinking the ink I gave them.” Joey explained. 

Grant written down what Joey explained on a notepad. “Is there anything else?”

“Well don’t yell or hurt them when in trouble. Just talk to them in the most calming of voices.” 

Grant frowned closing the notebook. “No wonder why your kids are messed up. You never discipline them.” The accountant then left his boss’s office, as Joey’s smile turned into a frown.

“I do ground them!” Joey yelled.

Grant made it back to his office, and saw Edgar drawing on some blank paper. “Hey buddy, what are you drawing?” He asked.

Edgar squeaked and showed Edgar a drawing of the two of them holding hands, and right behind them was a rainbow. The drawing touched Grant; Edgar made that just for him. “Oh Edgar, thank you!” Grant smiled, tearing up. Edgar squeaked and hugged the accountant tight.


	5. Chapter 5

Another long day of work was done, and the weekends we’re finally here! “Ah! The weekend.” Grant sighed, stretching. He looked at Edgar who was at the door waiting to go. “You ready to go?” Edgar squeaked and jumped in Grant’s arms. Grant chuckled and walked home with Edgar in his arms. Once they got back to the apartment Grant opened the door, and to his surprise his roommates, Charlene and William were home.

“Oh no.” Grant whimpered. Edgar saw worry in Grant’s eyes and patted his back. The accountant looked at the spider, and gave him a small smile. “Edgar, it’s going to be fine. Just stay still for a while, okay?” 

Edgar nodded, and stayed as a little plushy. Grant opened the door to be greeted by his roommates. “Hey Grant!” William said hugging Grant tight. Grant chuckled and hugged William back giving him a kiss on the cheek. Grant blushed and kissed his boyfriend back.

Charlene chuckled. “So how was work?” She asked.

“It was good, just a normal work day today, and this week.” Grant explained. Charlene then looked at Edgar in his arms. 

“And who is that?” She asked.

Grant looked under his arms, “Oh this is Edgar, a plushy I got at the studio from Joey.” He lied. 

“Its adorable, so life like.” Charlene mentioned looking at the plushy.   
“What’s the occasion where you got a plushy of a cartoon character?” William asked. 

Grant’s eyes widen. He didn’t think of anything on how he got Edgar. “Um well. Shawn, the toy maker at the studio made plushies of the Butcher Gang, and I got one thanks to him.” He lied. 

William and Charlene looked at each other and back at Grant, who was now smiling hoping his friends would believe him. “Well congratulations!” William cheered. Grant sighed in relief seeing they took it.

“Thanks guys.” Grant replied. “Well I’m going to be in my room, call me when dinner is ready.”

“We will!” Charlene yelled as she and William walked back to the kitchen.

Grant went to his room and shut the door putting Edgar down on his bed. Edgar whimpered looking at Grant. “What’s wrong?” Grant asked. Edgar squeaked, and turned away. Grant sighed and pet the toon. “I’m sorry, I need to keep you a secret. If I don’t, Joey would be mad at me, William and Charlene, mostly William will be shocked, and bad stuff will happen to me and the studio!” 

Edgar blinked at the accountant. Grant looked at Edgar, and remembered he was a newborn. “Oh yeah, you weren’t created when Joey told us.” Grant sighed, and explained to Edgar. “You see, Joey has kept you, Bendy and the other a secret for some time now. He doesn’t want anyone outside the studio, except for Henry’s wife to be talking about live toons.”

Edgar squeaked nodding in approval. “So now you understand?” Edgar nodded and squeaked hugging Grant tight. Grant chuckled and hugged the toon back. 

After having dinner, Edgar went back to his room and saw Edgar was asleep after having his dinner. Grant smiled, tucked the little toon in his bed, and gave him a kiss. “Night Edgar.” He whispered. Grant then got ready for bed too. As he brushed his teeth, Charlene came in. 

“Hi Grant.” 

Grant turned and saw Charlene. “I’m finishing up don’t worry.” He muffled since toothpaste was still in his mouth. Charlene chuckled in reply. Once Grant spit the toothpaste from the sink and gargled with some water, he was able to talk with Charlene. “So what’s up.”

“I know.” Charlene whispered to Grant.

Grant’s eyes snapped open and looked at his roommate. He knew what she meant by the term “I know.” “How did?”

Charlene giggled. “You know when you lie, you blink twice.” She mentioned. 

Grant sighed. “Please, don’t tell anyone!” He begged. 

Charlene zipped her lips. “Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” Grant sighed in relief. “Besides, you two are so cute together.” She then walked to the bathroom giggling.

Grant sighed and smiled. “Yeah we are.” He whispered with a smile. He then walked to his room and went to bed with Edgar.

The next morning Grant did his morning routines and took Edgar with him to work. Once they got to the studio Grant went to his office and got to work the moment he sat down. Edgar squeaked and jumped on Grant’s lap. The accountant chuckled, “Okay. You can sit on my lap.” 

Edgar squeaked and nuzzled on Grant. Grant chuckled and pet the toon as he worked. During the lunch break, Grant split a ham and cheese sandwich with Edgar and had a cup of hot tea that Susie made. After lunch, Grant did some work until he checked up on the clock.

“Oh I forgot my meeting with Joey!” He yelled. He removed Edgar from his lap and set him down as he grabbed a few pieces of paper. “Okay Edgar. I’ll be right back.” Grant pets the spider in the head and walked with Joey so they can have their meeting. 

The spider toon started to get bored squeaking and sighing since his dad was busy. Edgar then heard footsteps. The spider squeaked and opened the door only to be greeted by the little devil darling himself, Bendy! 

“Hey Edgar.” Bendy replied coming into Grant’s office. Edgar squeaked and went over to the demon. “You want to play?” Edgar nodded squeaking in response. “Good! Come on buddy!” Edgar squeaked and followed Bendy to Alice and Boris where they had balloons filled with ink on them. “Alright, we’re ready for ink war.” 

“Do we have to do this?” Alice asked.   
Bendy nodded. “Yes. We do.” The demon grabbed the balloon and threw it at Alice. The balloon broke splattering ink on her. 

“Oh it is so on.” Alice growled glaring at the demon. She grabbed two balloons and threw them at Bendy and Edgar, but they missed it and hit the wall.

Edgar then grabbed an ink balloon too and threw it at Alice who missed. The toons laughed and started throwing balloons at run another running around the studio to the downstairs.

Meanwhile, Wally was walking by whistling a tune. He stopped whistling when he saw all the ink from the ink fight. “GODDAMN IT!” Wally yelled slamming his mop on the ground breaking it.

The toons continued throwing ink balloons at each other going around the hallway. They went to the music room, where the band was performing. Sammy Lawrence, groaned hearing the toons coming his way. When he saw them throwing ink balloons at each other he was tapping his foot upset at them.

“Who would four stop throwing ink balloons!” Sammy yelled. Edgar responded by throwing a balloon down Sammy’s crotch. The band members laughed, as Sammy went down holding his crotch. Bendy and Edgar laughed as well. 

“You okay?” Boris asked.

“No!” Sammy squeaked. 

“Where did you get hit, want me to heal it?” Alice asked.

“NO!” Sammy squeaked again. The band roared in laughter. 

Bendy and Edgar ran off so they can hide and attack Boris and Alice together. “Ready?” Bendy asked. Edgar squeaked nodding in approval. 

“Where’s Bendy?!” Alice yelled. 

“Attack!” Bendy yelled as he and Edgar pelted Boris and Alice with ink balloons. Alice and Boris did the same and it became an all at war. However, it was interrupted. 

“Bendy! Boris Alice!” Joey yelled. The yell was surprising, that Bendy lost his grip and an ink balloon hit Joey. “Bendy!” Joey growled.

“You better run.” Bendy whispered to Edgar. The spider nodded and went back to Grant’s office, but stood in shock seeing ink splattered the place. Wonder what to do, Edgar grabbed paper to wipe the ink off. Grant was walking back to his office and gasped at the mess, and Edgar cleaning up.

“Edgar?! What did you do!?” Grant yelled. Edgar looked at the mess he made, and sheepishly smiled. “Look at this mess!” Grant kneeled down on the floor and went to pick up the papers. Edgar walked over to Grant giving a small whimper. Edgar went over to pat Grant on the back and apologize, but Grant glared at him. “Look! Leave me alone, Edgar!”

Edgar squeaked stepping back from Grant. Edgar squeaked saying he was sorry, but Edgar pushed it away. “Edgar, leave!” The spider toon felt tears in his eyes. He slowly walked away turning at Grant one last time before leaving his sight.


	6. Chapter 6

After cleaning up all the mess Grant was able to sit down, relax and finish the work Joey wants done. “There everything is clean.” He opened the door, “Edgar! You can come back now!” He called out. Grant saw no spider toon, or heard no squeaking. “Edgar?” The spider didn’t respond. Grant shrugged thinking the spider was just playing with Bendy.

When work was done for the night Grant didn’t see Edgar at all, Grant sighed and left to head home for the night. Grant’s apartment was quiet since Edgar was around, and the account got worried. He even didn’t get any sleep because he was still worried about Edgar.

By morning, Grant had circles around his eyes not getting any sleep at all. The accountant stared at his breakfast not wanting to eat. “Grant?” William asked. “Everything alright?” 

Grant nodded, “yeah just don’t feel hungry this morning.” William looked worried for his friend looking at Charlene who was also worried for his friend. Once Grant left to work he decided to have an apple to eat instead. 

Grant got to the studio hoping to see Edgar waiting for him like a puppy, but he didn’t show up. “Edgar! I’m here!” Grant called out. Grant heard nothing for Edgar and decided to check is office instead. Once he got to his office he opened the door, “Edgar!” He called out, worry starting to rush over him. Grant got worried seeing Edgar not in his office. “Okay. Everything is fine. Edgar is fine.” Grant told himself. He sat down on his desk and did his work, but gave a few glances at his door hoping Edgar would come in.

By 10:00 am Edgar hasn’t shown up making Grant exceptionally worried. There wasn’t much to do today, so he had some spare time to sneak around the studio looking for Edgar. “Edgar.” Grant whispered looking for the spider toon. “Edgar. Edgar!” He called out.

“Grant?” Grant jumped and turned around to see Lacie and Thomas with their toolbox. “Is everything okay?” Thomas asked.

Grant coughed and fixed up his clothes, “yes. I’m fine just taking a small walk. Got all the checks done for the morning.” He explained. 

“Well that’s good. Want to give us a hand on the elevator.” Lacie suggested. 

“Broken again?” Grant asked.

The two repairmen nodded. “Yep, Wally thought it was a good idea to see how many workers he can put in the elevator.” Thomas explained. Grant chuckled and followed the maintenance workers. Thomas and Lacie went to fix the elevator with Grant holding on to the toolbox and giving them the tool they need. As Grant relaxed something clicked in his head.

Grant pictured Edgar taking the elevator with everyone else, and as it crashed Edgar got squished and hurt. Grant shook the imagine from his head, “Its fine. Edgar can’t be hurt. He’s got to be fine.” He said to himself chuckling. Lacie and Thomas looked at each other and went back to work. Grant sighed in relief seeing the two didn’t notice his emotions. 

“Could you give me the screwdriver?” Thomas asked.

“S-Sure.” Grant then went and grabbed the screwdriver, and something clicked again in Grant’s head. Grant imagined Edgar picking up a random screwdriver and played around with it. However, the screwdriver then poked Edgar in the eye making the spider scream in pain. 

“Grant! Grant!” Thomas called out. Grant shivered holding onto the screwdriver. 

“Earth to Grant Cohen!” Lacie shouted. 

Grant shook it off, “How long was I out?” He asked.

“2 minutes.” Thomas replied.

Grant then handed the workers the screwdriver, but their worry didn’t go away. “You sure you okay?” Lacie asked. “Your spaced out then a deer on the side of the road.”

“Oh. I’m fine. Just tired, no sleep. I’m going to catch up on some rest now.” Grant stuttered stepping away from the maintenance workers and heading back to his office slamming the door. Lacie and Thomas looked at each other shrugging and going back to work.

“Okay Grant Cohen. Calm down. Edgar is fine. Just relax.” Grant comforted himself. He sat down in his chair taking deep breaths to calm down. After taking some needed breaths, Grant started to feel calm and was ready to look for Edgar with nothing to worry. Grant left his office and took the stairs checking every floor for Edgar. 

“Edgar can’t leave the studio, Joey has a rule that toons can’t leave. Plus nothing in the newspaper about a spider wrecking havoc in New York, so nothing to worry.” Grant said to himself. Grant stopped hearing dripping water coming from the bathroom, he opened the door too see if Edgar was inside, but he wasn’t there just a sink dripping water. Grant freezes at another possibility that the water killed Edgar or worse fell down the toilet. 

“EDGAR!” Grant yelled slamming the bathroom door and running through the studio looking for him. “Edgar! Buddy! Where are you?!” Grant yelled. Grant checked every room in the studio, but no sight of the spider. However, his rush caused him to bump into Joey and Bendy.

“Grant! Why are you running?” Joey asked. 

“Is another inspector coming?” Bendy added.

Grant didn’t have time to answer their questions and pulled Joey’s shirt collar, “Joey! Do you happen to know where Edgar is?” Grant asked. 

Joey nodded, “I do, and could you calm down and not freak out?” He asked.

“Easy for you to say, you’ve done it before.” Grant replied.

Joey glared, but Bendy snickered. Joey and Bendy took Grant to their apartment, making the later see his spider sleeping on the couch. Grant smiled seeing his spider friend was alright. 

“Edgar!” Grant called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Edgar going to react seeing Grant again? Happy? Upset? Sad? You'll see soon in the last chapter! Which won't be for a while, since I'll be on vacation tomorrow and be back Wednesday. Then, working on other fanfics.


	7. Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! We're finally rapping everything up from Edgar and Grant!

“Edgar!” Grant cheered.

Edgar woke up and looked up too see Grant feeling relieved that he was okay. However, Grant was surprised seeing Edgar being hostile and hissing at him rather then squeaking and being happy. 

“E-Edgar?” Grant asked. He put his hand near the spider toon, but Edgar tried to bite him. Grant quickly drew his hand back, “Edgar what’s wrong?” 

“I think I know what’s wrong.” Bendy stepped in. The accountant and Joey turned to the little demon walking up to his friend. “You yelled at him.”

Grant scoffed, “well I needed too he made a mess of very important papers.”

The demon shook his head, “that’s not it Grant. Edgar is still a baby. Edgar is sensitive to that kind stuff.” Bendy explained. To Grant’s shock he was surprised Bendy was consoling him rather then yelling at him. 

Grant looked at his boss, “is he telling the truth?” He asked. To his surprise Joey nodded. Grant was dumbfounded and looked at the angry spider he grown close too. Grant sighed and faced Edgar. “Edgar I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Edgar looked up at Grant, “those papers were important, and I got angry when they were ruined.” He explained.

Edgar looked at the accountant and turned away from him. Grant, Bendy and Joey sighed hoping the apology would get through to the little spider, however Grant was the most disappointed. “Joey.” Grant started.

“Yes?”

“Take care of Edgar for me.” Joey and Bendy were surprised over Grant’s request. “I realized now I made a big mistake, but I also see I can’t properly take care of a toon,” Grant smiled, “Joey you’ll do a better job then I would with Edgar.” With that Grant left Joey’s apartment and went back to his office leaving the two toons and the boss of the studio stunned. 

Grant was back at his office trying to get his work done, but couldn’t. Grant would go from writing a word or two, and stop to remember the memories with Edgar. How the spider would sleep on his lap as he worked, his little squeaks, and the drawing Edgar made for him sitting on his desk. Grant thought hiding the photo away would help him focus, but no it made things worse. He let Edgar go, and the thought of it never left him. 

After an hour of not getting work done Grant was asleep on his desk. The sadness of loosing Edgar wore the accountant out. While Grant was asleep he started to dream. 

In his dream he was beaten up in an ally way by some unidentified figures. The figures laughed as they saw Grant go in and out of consciousness. One of the figures walked up to Grant holding a weapon, but was grabbed by an unknown force. The figures gasped as each of them we’re being grabbed by a force. Grant was able to wake up and saw Edgar walking up to him squeaking nervously. Grant held the toon in his hand and hugged him.

“Oh Edgar.” Grant whispered. 

Edgar squeaked snuggling into Grant’s hug.

Grant started to wake up from his dream, once he woke up he felt someone on his lap. Looking down he saw Edgar sleeping soundly on his lap. The accountant smiled, tearing up slightly. “Edgar.” He said. The spider toon looked up and smiled, jumping on Grant as the later hugged him tight. “Do you forgive me?” He asked.

Edgar squeaked, making Grant chuckle and hugging the toon tightly. Then something surprising happened, 

“Thanks daddy.” Edgar whispered. 

Grant’s eyes widen hearing Edgar speak, but this wasn’t the right time to freak out. He just smiled and hugged the toon. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for enjoying the story!


End file.
